Nuestro futuro (hoy y mañana)
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Para Victor, regresar a Hasetsu una vez la temporada termina es como volver a casa y a la vez no lo es. [Victuuri]


**Nuestro futuro (hoy y mañana)**

 **Disclaimer:** Yuri! on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Regresar a Hasetsu una vez la temporada termina es como volver a casa y a la vez no lo es.

Victor reconoce gran parte de lo que puede ver desde la ventana del taxi: restaurantes que visitó solo o con Yuuri, tiendas cuyos viejos propietarios siempre contestaron sus saludos con una sonrisa, caminos que llevan al mar y que él y Yuuri recorrieron en muchas ocasiones meses atrás, a veces ejercitándose y muchas otras para cambiar de escenario en los paseos de Makkachin y relejarse un rato en la playa.

Pero también hay mucho que le es novedoso y extraño: avisos publicitarios que le son imposibles de leer, nuevos locales comerciales cuyos productos son un misterio desde afuera y docenas de rostros de desconocidos que no parecen reconocerlo cuando lo ven asomado por la ventana del taxi en el que va.

Él es un extranjero tanto como es un viejo residente, capaz de notar lo que ha cambiado en los meses que no estuvo allí y de ver recuerdos en calles, bancas a la sombra de los árboles y platos de comidas comparables a manjares, al tiempo que se lleva las sorpresas de un turista, haciendo nuevos descubrimientos cada vez que cruzan una intersección.

Y todo es gracias a Yuuri, quien está a su lado en medio de una pila de ropa que lo hace ver como el pequeño cerdito que Victor encontró la primera vez que llegó a Hasetsu y quien tiene su vista fija en su celular, revisando redes sociales mientras usa su otra mano para acariciar la cabeza de Makkachin, distraído y poco interesado en los lugares por los que pasan.

¿Cómo sería su vida si un año atrás no hubiese comprado un tiquete de solo ida a Japón y llegado a esta pequeña y vieja ciudad?

A Victor no se le ocurre nada, salvo la certeza de que no quiere siquiera imaginarlo y que además de que le alegra haber hecho lo que hizo, ahora está contento de estar de regreso.

Yuuri seguramente también lo está, piensa Victor, pese a que en un comienzo se negó a la idea de visitar por un par de semanas, argumentando que en realidad ninguno de los dos tiene vacaciones, pues no pueden postergar por mucho las preparaciones para la próxima temporada y en un par de meses tienen espectáculos sobre hielo a los que ya se comprometieron.

Aun así, Yuuri es obstinado y si en verdad no hubiese querido visitar a su familia, Victor sabe que nunca podría haberlo convencido de comprar los tiquetes en primer lugar, ni mucho menos estarían ahí, recorriendo las calles de Hasetsu camino a Yu-topia.

El aparato en las manos de Yuuri vibra de repente, sobresaltando a los tres ocupantes del asiento trasero. Victor ríe, Makkachin gimotea al ser despertado de su siesta y Yuuri detiene su dedo sobre la pantalla por un segundo.

—Es Minako-sensei —dice Yuuri, mirándolo de reojo y bajando la mascarilla que cubre su boca y su nariz antes de contestar.

Victor escucha, comprendiendo la conversación en japonés hasta que los saludos terminan y Yuuri comienza a hablar rápidamente, sonando inquieto, tras lo cual Victor solo capta algunas palabras y su nombre.

Al final, Yuuri hace una pausa y gira su cuerpo un poco para verlo de frente.

—Nos está esperando en la estación —explica en inglés, todavía con el teléfono contra su oreja.

Entendiendo al fin qué está pasando, Victor asiente con una sonrisa.

—Ok. —Victor llama la atención del conductor, hablando con lentitud en japonés para indicarle que han cambiado de planes y ahora quieren ir a la estación.

El hombre no disimula su extrañeza, mas accede de inmediato, tomando una curva para modificar el rumbo, alejándose de Yu-topia aunque no les falta mucho para llegar.

—Pero... —murmura Yuuri.

—¿Fue a buscarnos, verdad? —interrumpe Victor, estirando un brazo para cubrir la mano de Yuuri que continúa sobre la cabeza de Makkachin y dándole un suave apretón, queriendo que Yuuri no le dé importancia—. No podemos dejarla esperando.

Yuuri muerde su labio inferior por un segundo, mas luego vuelve a hablar por teléfono por un par de minutos más.

No viendo ya ninguna razón para tratar de seguir la conversación, Victor roba la mano de Yuuri para entrelazar sus dedos, sabiendo que a Makkachin no le molestará pues ha vuelto a dormirse, y pone otra vez su atención en los sitios por los que pasan, haciendo planes poco firmes sobre visitar uno u otro lugar.

Al llegar a la estación encuentran a Minako recostada contra su auto, el cual está parqueado a pocos pasos del sitio donde el taxi se detiene para dejarlos.

—Podrían haberme dicho que planeaban ir en taxi —comenta en inglés con los brazos en jarra, fulminándolos a ambos con la mirada una vez están frente a ella acompañados de Makkachin y del poco equipaje (solo cinco maletas entre ambos) que llevaron.

—No permiten que Makkachin suba al tren —explica Victor de buen humor, sin sentirse intimidado.

Yuuri, en cambio, se remueve en su lugar.

Es en momentos así en los que es evidente que Minako fue su maestra y que Yuuri sigue viéndola como tal.

—Lo que me sorprende —declara Minako con su vista en Makkachin, ignorando que Yuuri parece estar luchando entre decidir por una disculpa o por señalar que Minako no tenía que ir por ellos— es que puedas traerlo con tanta facilidad. La vez pasada fue igual.

Ella entrecierra los ojos, recelosa, mas Victor se limita a sonreír.

—Es porque es un muy buen chico. ¿Cierto, Makkachin?

La evasiva, solo necesaria porque esos detalles son lo de menos, hace que Minako mueva su cabeza de un lado a otro al tiempo que se gira hacia su auto para abrir el baúl, indicándoles que suban su equipaje antes de entrar.

—Felicitaciones a ambos, por cierto. —dice Minako una vez todos se acomodan en el interior del vehículo, Yuuri como copiloto y Victor con Makkachin en el asiento trasero—. De nuevo, si recibieron mi mensaje. —Hay una pizca de impaciencia en su voz y golpetea el timón con sus dedos—. Yuuri nunca me contestó luego del Campeonato Mundial.

—¿No lo hice? —pregunta Yuuri, frunciendo el ceño mientras se pone el cinturón de seguridad.

—Probablemente fue mi culpa —explica Victor tras agradecerle—, le quité su teléfono para celebrar. —Y una vez la noche se había convertido en mañana y ésta trajo consigo más entrevistas y pocos momentos de calma, era de esperarse que Yuuri se hubiese olvidado de contestar cualquier mensaje recibido inmediatamente después del Campeonato.

—¡Victor! —Yuuri gira su cabeza para verlo, su rostro rojo a pesar de la mueca de reproche en su rostro.

—Es la verdad —insiste Victor, haciendo caso omiso a Yuuri. Aprovechar para divertirse con su reacción es mucho mejor—. Primero fuimos a un buen restaurante, luego nos encontramos con Yurio y...

—Puedo imaginarme —interrumpe Minako, quizás para salvar a Yuuri del bochorno por el que está pasando pese a que Victor no está mencionando nada de la celebración privada que habían tenido a la madrugada.

Ella ve de reojo el anillo que continúa en la mano derecha de Yuuri, cosa que no pasa desapercibida para Victor, quien le sonríe cuando ella mira por el espejo retrovisor hacia él.

El que está indecisa sobre qué decir o hacer es obvio, mas al final se limita a encender el motor y partir en dirección a Yu-topia.

Durante el camino son Yuuri y Minako quienes mantienen la conversación, Minako curiosa sobre los planes de Yuuri e interesada en lo que las cámaras no captaron durante el Campeonato que había cerrado la temporada y Yuuri contestando sin la renuencia que lo suele acompañar en las entrevistas, pero lo hacen en inglés y en agradecimiento, Victor añade detalles aquí y allí, consiguiendo en varias ocasiones arrancarle una animada carcajada a Minako e incluso un par de sonrisas a Yuuri.

Makkachin es el único que bosteza mientras se estira con pereza en el asiento, mas poco antes de que lleguen al onsen alza su cabeza y comienza a batir la cola con un entusiasmo que sugiere que sabe bien a dónde está por llegar.

Es Makkachin, de hecho, el primero que toca la puerta con sus patas cuando Minako aparca el auto en la acera y Victor tiene que estirarse para abrirla para que pueda bajar de un salto y correr hacia la entrada principal del lugar, ladrando para anunciar su retorno.

—Y yo que pensaba que serías el más contento en venir —comenta Victor, mirando a Yuuri de reojo.

Yuuri oculta su sonrojo en su bufanda y ayuda en silencio a Victor con las maletas antes de seguir el camino por el que Makkachin había desaparecido, Minako caminando tras ellos a la vez que juega con las llaves de su auto en sus manos.

Como es de esperarse, los ladridos atrajeron a alguien; a Mari, para ser preciso, y ella está agachada junto a Makkachin, sonriendo y acariciando su cabeza según esquiva los intentos del can de lamer su rostro.

Yuuri es el primero en saludar, deteniéndose a pocos pasos de la puerta bajo la cual su hermana y Makkachin se encuentran.

—¡ _Tadaima_! —repite Victor y recibe una ceja alzada de Mari en respuesta al tiempo que ella les da la bienvenida en inglés, hablado con lentitud y con un notorio acento.

—Mamá está preparando katsudon para todos —les avisa, poniéndose de pie y saludando a Minako con un gesto de cabeza—. Y las habitaciones de ambos están como las dejaron. Dejé sábanas limpias sobre sus camas si quieren cambiarlas.

Las palabras de agradecimiento de Yuuri son extrañamente tímidas, pero se ve tranquilo ante la pragmática forma en que Mari los está recibiendo.

—Si necesitan algo más, pueden sacarlo ustedes mismos —continúa, haciendo un amague de girar en sus talones para ingresar de regreso al onsen. Makkachin se adelanta de carrera, batiendo su cola con más fuerza y causando adentro alegres exclamaciones de sorpresa—. No hemos cambiado nada, así que Yuuri sabe dónde encontrar todo.

Eso último es para Victor, quien asiente con una sonrisa brillante.

Él ya no es ni el cliente de las aguas termales, ni el invitado de Yuuri.

Este también es su hogar.

La calidez de ese simple hecho acompaña a Victor hasta el amplio comedor del lugar, donde Hiroko y Toshiya les dan la bienvenida con sonrisas amplias que dicen más que cualquier charla que mezcla inglés y japonés.

Al final, los padres de Yuuri los invitan a pasar a la aguas termales mientras la comida está lista y una vez ambos dejan las maletas en el corredor que lleva a las habitaciones y Makkachin está feliz sentado en la cocina, esperando que su encanto sea premiado con un bocado de algo, los dos se dirigen a los amplios baños del onsen.

—Extrañaba esto —suspira Victor con placer una vez está sumergido parcialmente en el agua, sin siquiera percibir la brisa a pesar de estar al aire libre gracias al vapor que emana del agua.

—Sí. —Yuuri cierra los ojos y apoya su cabeza contra el borde de piedra, relajándose visiblemente.

El cansancio traído por varias horas de vuelo comienza a evaporarse, mas por varios minutos Victor se limita a observar el cielo, el cual se está oscureciendo con lentitud y pronto permitirá que vean las estrellas.

Pero hay algo más brillante cerca de él que cualquier estrella y sintiéndose con sus alientos renovados, Victor ignora el cielo, se desliza para acabar con la poca distancia que lo separa de Yuuri y rodea sus hombros con un brazo, inclinando su cabeza hacia él.

Victor siente el sobresalto de Yuuri ante eso. Él se tensa como si estuviese a punto de levantarse de un salto, mas en un parpadeo pronuncia un sonido con su garganta y se apoya ahora en Victor sin siquiera abrir los ojos ni poner objeciones por el lugar en el que están.

—No te duermas —murmura Victor contra su cabello, dejando un corto beso en el.

—No lo haré. —Yuuri abre los ojos y lo mira de reojo con una pizca de reproche—. Ni siquiera me quedaba dormido aquí cuando estábamos entrenando.

No sonreír al recordar esos días es imposible y aunque no ha pasado siquiera un año desde entonces, esas memorias están pintadas por el color de la nostalgia y le arrancan un suspiro.

—¿Crees que pueda convencer a Yakov de que venga por un par de meses? —pronuncia, jugando de manera inconsciente con la idea de preparase para la próxima temporada aquí.

La tranquilidad de Hasetsu, lo refrescante de cada nueva sorpresa que puede ofrecer la vieja ciudad, la presencia de la familia de Yuuri y las aguas termales siempre disponibles luego de un largo día en el hielo son una gran ventaja que debería tener suficiente peso para que fuese posible, así fuese de manera temporal...

—No. —Yuuri es tan firme que Victor hace un puchero de molestia pese a que no está considerándolo con seriedad—. Él no es solo tú entrenador.

Yuuri debería considerar soñar con él por unos minutos. O al menos jugar con él y recordarle que es él, Yuuri, el único que puede decir que su entrenador es solo suyo, insinuación incluida para provocar a Victor y llevar su mente a otros temas.

—Yurio también ama Hasetsu —señala Victor, tragándose la ligera decepción y ocultándola tras sonrisa—, así que a él también le gustaría venir. Y sé que los demás...

—Dos semanas, Victor.

Hay una tensión en Yuuri que no ha desaparecido gracias al baño, quizás porque no está relacionada con el agotamiento del viaje.

Es el peso del éxito, de las expectativas, de lo que sigue.

Victor todavía no ha hecho su trabajo como entrenador si no consigue que Yuuri olvide eso siquiera en sus vacaciones y si Yuuri cuenta los días que les quedan en lugar de disfrutar y querer prolongar su estadía en su hogar.

Tendrá que pensar pronto en algo para sorprenderlo y espantar sus nervios antes de que el reloj comience a correr, pues ya está claro que Hasetsu por sí solo no lo conseguirá.

Pero quizás el próximo año, si en el llega el día de retirarse, podrían volver a hacer de Hasetsu su base...

Que la idea continúe dando vueltas en su mente dice mucho, mas Victor no la menciona más; por ahora no insistirá al respecto.

—Vamos —dice poniéndose de pie repentinamente, causando un sonrojo en Yuuri que no tiene que ver con el agua caliente a pesar de que la desnudez no es algo nuevo entre ellos, y le ofrece su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie—. No hagamos que piensen que no queremos katsudon.

La mención de su comida favorita ilumina los ojos de Yuuri, quien toma su mano y no lo suelta hasta que abandonan el baño y llegan a la sala en la que las batas verdes —cuyo nombre Victor nunca puede recordar— los esperan.

Tras cambiarse y tomar asiento en el comedor, donde Toshiya los recibe con dos grandes vasos de cerveza, Victor siente que sus párpados comienzan a cerrarse, mas logra mantenerse despierto por suficiente tiempo para sonreírle a Hiroko en agradecimiento en el momento en el que ella deja frente a ellos dos platos extra grandes de katsudon.

No obstante, después de eso Victor se deja caer en las esteras que cubren el suelo y cierra los ojos, prometiéndose que solo será por un instante.

Pero no consigue cumplirlo.

Victor lo sabe una vez vuelve en sí, todavía permitiendo que la modorra lo mantenga inmóvil y sin abrir los ojos, pues el zumbido de las muchas conversaciones a su alrededor ahora ha sido remplazado por silencio.

Makkachin está bajo sus brazos, aun cuando Victor recuerda haberlo visto sentado junto a la mesa mirando a los comensales con sus grandes ojos, y en la cabeza de Victor hay una mano cálida acariciando sus cabellos con delicadeza, como si quisiera evitar que el gesto lo sacase de sus sueños.

 _Yuuri._

La certeza lo hace sonreír y de inmediato la mano hace una pausa.

—Estaba pensando en despertarte —susurra Yuuri y unos segundos después continúa con los mimos.

—O podrías unirte —pronuncia Victor, voz ronca por el sueño.

Al abrir los ojos, Victor confirma todas sus sospechas.

Afuera la oscuridad es evidente y contrasta con la iluminada sala, vacía pese a que antes los clientes habituales del onsen, Minako y toda la familia Katsuki habían estado presentes.

—Para eso tenemos camas —ríe Yuuri, interrumpiendo de nuevo las caricias, y se pone de pie—. Vamos.

Es el turno de Yuuri para ofrecerle una mano y eso compensa el que ya no esté tocándolo y la mención de un plural que no debería ser.

Por suerte, Yuuri entra junto él a la habitación que sigue siendo de Victor, en la que ahora están las maletas de Victor que habían estado en el corredor.

Las sábanas que Mari mencionó están notoriamente ausentes, mas una vez Victor termina sus preparaciones para acostarse, él descubre que es porque alguien se encargó de todo antes de ir a buscarlo.

Yuuri, sin duda, quien se acuesta a su lado tras dejar sus anteojos en la mesa de noche más cercana y deja escapar una risa cuando Makkachin sube igualmente a la cama y se acomoda sobre los pies de ambos, seguramente sintiéndose también como en casa.

* * *

Incluso en vacaciones es imposible alejarse del hielo por mucho tiempo y tras un gran desayuno que sin duda Yakov no aprobaría, ambos se dirigen a _Ice Castle_ andando sin ningún afán, siguiendo la misma ruta que usaron para entrenar en un comienzo.

Makkachin parece reconocerla tan bien que se adelanta y los espera sentado en las esquinas antes de liderar nuevamente el camino, ladrándoles a ratos como si no entendiese por qué tardan tanto, contrario a lo que solían hacer.

Cuando llegan el sol ya está acercándose a su ápice, mas ninguno considera desviarse para almorzar en cualquier restaurante cercano antes de entrar e incluso Makkachin decide que prefiere dormir, ubicándose en la que había sido su esquina cerca de la entrada, lejos del frío de la pista y a la vista de todo el que ingrese al lugar.

—Bienven... ¡Yuuri! ¡Y Victor! —La encargada de la pista, Yuko Nishigori, se levanta de un salto al darse cuenta quiénes son los recién llegados, cubre su boca con sus manos por un segundo mientras pronuncia una exclamación de emoción y luego baja sus manos y sonríe.

Victor mueve su mano en un gesto de saludo y deja que Yuuri hable a su gusto con la entusiasta chica, poniéndose al día en los sucesos de cada cual: la vida en Hasetsu de Yuko, la vida y las competiciones de Yuuri en varios países.

El que Yuuri se vea tranquilo, sonriendo incluso cuando la chica lo felicita por sus más recientes logros, lleva a que Victor se relaje y examine sus alrededores.

El lugar no ha cambiado mucho ni afuera ni adentro, nota, disfrutando la familiaridad que sin duda no dejará de percibir una vez se dirijan al hielo, mas sin sentir ninguna prisa que lo haga querer interrumpir a los dos amigos.

Al menos hasta que ve algo nuevo en la pared cercana al corredor que lleva a los vestidores y a la pista y ese algo le roba el aliento.

Es Yuuri.

Con su traje de Eros y la pose provocativa con la que comienza la rutina, la cual ha visto tantas veces en persona que podría reconocerla aun si el traje hubiese sido diferente.

Contenerse es algo que Victor no intenta y trota hasta poder observarlo de cerca, deseoso de averiguar quién fue el responsable de la foto que convirtieron en aviso —si es publicidad de Yuuri o de la ciudad, Victor no tiene idea, pero no poder leer el poco intrusivo texto en japonés en el póster es irrelevante— para aplaudirlo y encomendarle otras más, pues el ángulo es perfecto, sacando a la luz todo el encanto de Yuuri.

—¡Yuuri, mira!

—¿Hm? —Yuuri suena distraído, mas apenas dirige su vista en esa dirección sus ojos se abren como platos, su rostro se llena de color y da un paso hacia atrás.

—Son muy populares —comenta Yuko en inglés con una sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes—. La estación estaba cubierta de estos afiches, pero algunos pidieron permiso de llevarse uno y luego otros no pidieron permiso hasta que no quedó ninguno. Creo que este es uno de los últimos en un lugar público.

Yuuri gimotea y cubre su rostro con sus manos, pronunciando algo que Victor no consigue escuchar, pero que puede imaginar.

No que Yuuri tenga ninguna razón para sentirse avergonzado, no después de haber seducido a Victor y al mundo entero.

Que su ciudad natal lo reconozca es solo lo justo y quizás incluso es lo usual; no por nada Victor recuerda haber visto otros afiches de Yuuri en Hasetsu cuando había llegado por primera vez.

De buen humor, Victor regresa al lado de Yuuri y agarra una de sus muñecas, instándolo a dejar de ocultarse e ir con él.

—¡Tomémonos una foto!

—¿Qué? —Victor consigue halarlo con él hacia el afiche por un par de pasos, mas Yuuri se detiene con firmeza una vez procesa lo que Victor quiere—. ¡No!

El rojo que decora su rostro se está volviendo más brillante y Yuuri se mantiene inmóvil, pero no trata de liberarse de Victor.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta Victor sin soltarlo, ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado.

Yuuri baja su mirada, quizás para no ver el póster tras Victor.

—Es vergonzoso...

—Claro que no.

Al final Victor consigue una foto con Yuuri a su lado y el Yuuri del póster tras él y muchas otras fotos de él solo con el afiche gracias a la amabilidad de Yuko, quien les menciona que todos los clientes de _Ice Castle_ han hecho lo mismo al menos una vez.

—A veces parece ser nuestra mayor atracción —ríe Yuko mientras Victor examina las fotos con aprobación, satisfecho.

Victor sonríe con orgullo; Yuuri oculta parte de su rostro en su bufanda y fija su vista en el suelo.

—Vinieron a patinar, ¿verdad? —cuestiona Yuko poco después. Yuuri ya luce menos abochornado, pese a que sigue evitando dirigir su atención hacia la pared en la que está el afiche—. A esta hora casi nunca viene nadie, así que pueden aprovechar. Si quieren reservarla, díganme y nos encargaremos de todo.

—Gracias, Yu-chan.

Yuuri es el primero que se encamina hacia el hielo, como si deseara alejarse del póster aun si eso significa no hablar más con su amiga de la infancia por el momento. Sin ninguna prisa, Victor lo sigue, mas se ve detenido por Yuko.

—Victor —le susurra, dirigiendo una mirada furtiva al anillo en la mano derecha de Victor—, felicidades.

La sonrisa de Victor ahora es radiante y honesta, quizás demasiado, porque Yuko se sonroja, la sorpresa ante su reacción escrita en su rostro, pero Victor no consigue evitarlo.

¿Cómo no sentirse feliz de que incluso los amigos de Yuuri se alegren por ellos?

Es Yuuri el primero que entra a la pista y Victor, enlazando los cordones de sus patines por puro tacto, lo observa trazar figuras con lentitud, la fuerza del hábito evidente en cada movimiento con el que busca calentar un poco antes que nada.

Viéndolo, Victor solo puede pensar en una cosa, la cual lo impulsa a apurarse y deslizarse hasta llegar al lado de Yuuri y tomar una de sus manos.

—Deberíamos hacer un espectáculo aquí.

Que Yuuri acepte su guía de reflejo, incluso mientras sus ojos se agrandan en sorpresa y abre un poco la boca sin pronunciar palabra alguna, dice mucho.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Victor lo lleva a través de la pista, comenzando a crear un ritmo que Yuuri sigue sin dificultad.

—Algo así toma tiempo —contesta Yuuri al fin poco después, apretando su mano y marcando un nuevo paso que los lleva a cambiar de dirección, quedando más cerca el uno al otro en este baile sin música improvisado—. No podemos simplemente decidir hacer uno.

—¿Y si ya tengo algunas ideas?

Sería más fácil que trabajar en los programas de ambos para la próxima temporada, pues todos esos minutos de descanso que han pasado juntos en la pista en lugar de fuera de ella, bailando como lo están haciendo ahora, son una fuente de inspiración que no puede verter en programas que patinarán solos y ya ha acumulado tantos que bien puede ponerlos en buen uso creando un espectáculo que sea solo de ellos.

—Y Yakov no estará contento —añade Yuuri con un tono neutro.

Victor se encoje de hombros.

—No está aquí para prohibírmelo.

—Pero...

—Yuuri —interrumpe Victor con una mueca descontenta que no tiene nada de falsa. Yuuri no ha hecho más que rechazar gran parte de sus ideas desde que sugirió este viaje a Hasetsu y aun si muchas han sido impulsos del momento y no algo que quiera hacer sí o sí, le duele que así sea—, voy a comenzar a pensar que no quieres patinar conmigo.

No saber qué esperar por respuesta es tan aterrador como excitante, ya que Yuuri siempre supera sus expectativas y a veces de formas en las que Victor preferiría que no lo hiciera.

Por suerte, Victor no tiene que aguardar demasiado. Yuuri pone su otra mano en la cintura de Victor y lo guía en una caída que solo le roba el aliento por lo inesperada que es, pues no duda por un segundo en el agarre de Yuuri, quien se inclina para susurrarle al oído:

—Amo patinar contigo.

Tras esa confesión, Yuuri lo obliga a enderezarse y lo suelta rápidamente, dándole la espalda para evitando mirarlo de frente al alejarse hacia el otro extremo de la pista.

Es gracias al hecho de que Victor consiguió ver su rostro, a pesar del esfuerzo de Yuuri por distanciarse velozmente, que está consciente de que Yuuri solo se siente avergonzado por lo que acaba de manifestar tan directamente y eso mata cualquier decepción y lo lleva a ir tras él una vez más.

Él no sabe darse por vencido, no por nada ha conseguido tantas medallas, y no ve ninguna razón para no hacer algo que Yuuri ama ahora que están de vacaciones y tienen la pista de hielo de Hasetsu solo para ellos.

Si bien el bochorno no abandona a Yuuri de inmediato, al final pasan gran parte de su tiempo en el hielo moviéndose juntos, riendo a veces, probando varios pasos e incluso un par de elevaciones, hasta que las frentes de ambos quedan cubiertas de sudor y Victor se siente listo para dar por terminada la sesión del día.

Yuuri todavía tiene energía, por supuesto, pero el hambre y el recuerdo de que Makkachin los está esperando en vez de haber sido llevado de regreso a casa, lo convence de interrumpir el no-entrenamiento del día y tras despedirse de Yuko e invitarla a comer en Yu-topia junto a su familia una de estas noches, los tres parten en busca de un buen almuerzo.

* * *

El resto de la tarde transcurre con más calma, pese a que el recorrido por la ciudad en el que Victor insistió en realizar luego de haber dejado a Makkachin en Yu-topia se ve lleno de interrupciones que nunca ocurrieron meses atrás.

Yuuri se esfuerza por sonreír, mas también trata de hacer de cada petición por una foto algo corto, que no le dé oportunidad a sus fans de retenerlo demasiado.

¿Es por eso, porque quiere evitar ser reconocido y recibir todo el crédito que merece, que insiste en usar una gorra, una bufanda y una mascarilla?

Victor lo considera con una mueca de seriedad, su dedo índice en su mentón y una mirada penetrante que Yuuri no nota, riendo nervioso como está al escuchar más elogios de quienes se acercaron esta vez.

Cuando parten por su camino y Yuuri regresa a su lado mientras suspira con alivio, Victor estira una mano para acariciar una de las mejillas de Yuuri y desliza sus dedos hasta rozar sus labios.

Como es de esperarse, Yuuri contiene la respiración y lo observa expectante a pesar de que su rostro ha vuelto a llenarse de color.

—Eres hermoso —susurra con una sonrisa que dista de ser inocente y se contiene de besarlo. Más tarde lo hará, sin preocuparse por ninguna interrupción; ahora hay algo más que debe hacer.

—¿Por qué estás diciendo algo así de repente? —Yuuri no intenta alejarse, mas finaliza mordiendo su labio inferior y removiéndose un poco en su lugar.

—Porque es la verdad. Y me enorgullece que todos lo sepan.

—¿No...? —Yuuri hace una pausa para tragar saliva y continúa con un ligero temblor en su voz—: ¿No quieres monopolizarme?

—¿Hm? —Lo que Yuuri está preguntando es tan inesperado que Victor no tiene idea de cómo tomárselo—. ¿Quieres que lo haga?

—No es eso...

—¿Te molesta cuando son mis fans quienes se acercan? —Victor trata de cambiar de perspectiva y no espera hasta recibir una respuesta, dejando ir el rostro de Yuuri para tomar su mano derecha y llevarla a sus labios—. Pero Yuuri, recuerda que ellos solo me tienen por unos minutos. Tú me tendrás de por vida.

—Solo para que quede claro —dice Yuuri a pesar de que sus ojos están brillando y su tono tiene una ligereza que demuestra que la afirmación ha hecho desaparecer de su mente cualquier posible duda—, no dije que me molestara.

—Pero te pone celoso —bromea Victor, entrelazando sus dedos y bajando las manos de ambos para volver a caminar sin soltarse.

—No.

—Entonces... —Hay algo que no tiene sentido en la conversación, mas Victor es incapaz de precisar qué y por eso mismo quiere seguir insistiendo.

—Victor, no es eso —interrumpe Yuuri sacudiendo su cabeza y murmura por lo bajo—: Creo que me estaba preocupando sin necesidad.

No estar seguro de haber escuchado bien y el estar ya en las cercanías del bar de Minako, el destino actual que tienen en mente, causan que Victor olvide el tema, distraído ante la perspectiva de beber con Yuuri y de quizás escuchar alguna de las interesantes historias sobre Yuuri que Minako cuenta luego de unas cuantas copas.

* * *

Tras unos días la novedad del regreso del héroe local parece atenuarse y aunque sigue recibiendo saludos de la mayoría de personas con las que se cruzan, son cada vez menos quienes buscan una conversación o unas cuantas fotos con él.

Los residentes de la ciudad, sin embargo, son remplazados por periodistas que comienzan a visitar Hasetsu tratando de conseguir una entrevista exclusiva, o una declaración sobre la próxima temporada, o una oportunidad de documentar las vacaciones de dos de los mejores patinadores artísticos del mundo.

Nada de eso es inusual para Victor y tampoco lo es realmente para Yuuri, pero sus brotes de nerviosismo, a veces ocultos detrás de una aparente indiferencia que lo lleva a limitarse a dar respuestas cortas y de acuerdo al guión más típico del mundo, salen a relucir ocasionalmente.

No es el tipo de atención en la que Yuuri prospera, eso está muy claro, mas al menos no hace mella en él.

Tal cosa la demuestra cada día en el hielo, donde abandona la tensión para expresarse libremente, aun si a veces Victor tiene que darle un empujón para ello y luego disfrutar verlo bailar, crear música e invitarlo a unírsele y sentir juntos lo que es vivir.

El único pero en todo ello es que Victor comienza a notar que esos son sus únicos momentos con Yuuri.

Incluso fuera de las calles y lejos de los corresponsales deportivos, siempre parece haber alguien presente y deseoso de la compañía de Yuuri.

Su familia, obviamente, lo instan a comer con ellos y cuando uno de ellos toma un descanso, lo usan para compartir un snack con él; sus amigos de la infancia lo visitan junto a sus incansables hijas; su maestra lo convida a tragos durante la noche; e incluso Makkachin decide llevarle la correa que rara vez usa para hacerle saber a Yuuri que quiere que sea él quien lo saque a pasear.

Y Victor nunca deja de ser bienvenido en todo eso.

Todos se esfuerzan por mantener las charlas en japonés en lo mínimo, un detalle que Victor aprecia pese a que en muchas ocasiones no lo considera necesario, pues él disfruta escuchar a Yuuri hablar en su lengua natal y de ninguna forma busca obligarlos a que hagan tanto por él.

Él no ansía un trato especial, ni mucho menos convertirse en la sombra de Yuuri a los ojos de los habitantes de Hasetsu; lo que sí desea, ahora, es a Yuuri.

Tenerlo en el hielo siempre es un respiro de la algarabía de la pequeña ciudad, mas lo deja anhelando poder prolongarlo y no tener que compartirlo tanto con el mundo, a pesar de que a la vez ansía que ninguna persona deje de reconocer lo que Yuuri es: hermoso, perfecto en su imperfección, una caja de sorpresas, lo mejor que le ha pasado a Victor en su vida.

La contradicción no pasa desapercibida para Victor y le recuerda la conversación que había tenido con Yuuri poco después de llegar a Hasetsu.

Monopolizarlo.

¿No era eso lo que Yuuri le había preguntado si quería hacer?

Últimamente la respuesta es «sí».

Quizás sería fácil conseguirlo, raptándolo a una ciudad cercana o no tanto, o reservando la pista por todo un día, o simplemente pidiéndoselo, mas ver a Yuuri sonreír tranquilo en la compañía de quienes más lo apoyan sin importar la distancia lo detiene.

Esa es la razón por la que están aquí, ¿no?

Al menos comparten también el final de la noche sin nadie entre ellos, aun si hay veces en las que Yuuri pasa un rato en su habitación antes de dirigirse a la de Victor, resaltando algo en lo que Victor nunca antes había pensado.

Tuyo. Mío. Compartido, sí, pero no nuestro, no del todo.

¿Yuuri ha pensado lo mismo en San Petesburgo?

Victor sabe que Yuuri se ha encariñado con la ciudad, que ha hecho pequeños descubrimientos que han resultado ser nuevos también para Victor a pesar de haber pasado gran parte de su vida allí, que se ha convertido en un hogar para él tal como Hasetsu lo es para Victor.

¿Acaso es eso suficiente?

Quizás, cuando regresen a San Petesburgo, piensa Victor, será hora de un cambio, de crear un nuestro en el que no haya cabida para ningún tipo de brecha por la que se cuele la soledad o la añoranza.

Ese plan distrae a Victor por un par de días, en los que rechaza invitaciones y le dice a Yuuri que se divierta y le traiga algo, y pasa ratos a veces en la ciudad, recorriéndola sin un rumbo fijo, y otros en Yu-topia, en compañía de algún Katsuki o de los clientes habituales del onsen o solo en su habitación, siempre añadiendo detalles en su mente sobre lo que harán.

Mudarse a un nuevo apartamento es el obvio comienzo, aun si no hay duda de que será lo que más tiempo tome si se dedican juntos a ello en lugar de poner todo en manos de un agente, como Victor hizo años atrás. Pero aunque en ese entonces el tener un sitio propio y no tener que preocuparse por detalles había sido su prioridad, ahora quiere más que un sitio para él y su principal requisito es simple: tendrá que ser un lugar que ambos estén de acuerdo en llamar hogar.

Es indiscutible que el que esté a no mucha distancia de la pista es algo en lo que los dos estarán de acuerdo y quizás también en tener una sala amplia en la tengan espacio suficiente para bailar, sea por diversión o para practicar, mas los demás detalles son un misterio.

¿Qué preferirá Yuuri, una de las altas construcciones modernas o algo más antiguo y menos imponente, con no más de cinco pisos? ¿Le gustará tener al menos un balcón? ¿Y qué hay de una alcoba adicional para invitados?

Visitar las páginas de diversas inmobiliarias le muestra tantas posibilidades que Victor no sabe cuál mostrarle primero a Yuuri una vez saque el tema, cosa que hará pronto, mucho antes de dejar Hasetsu, así sea para abrazarlo y acurrucarse contra él por horas mientras miran opciones y hablan del futuro en el que los espera más que otra temporada en el hielo.

Porque lo extraña.

Ese es un hecho y el que sea ilógico no importa tanto como el que, en este mismo instante, Yuuri está en alguna parte de Yu-topia y no a su lado, quizás ayudando a su familia a comenzar los preparativos para la comida o charlando con alguno de los clientes más ancianos, quienes lo conocieron de niño y ahora admiran el hombre en el que se ha convertido.

Y él, mientras tanto, está en su habitación, acostado en una cama demasiado vacía, la cual seguirá así por muchas unas horas más ya que todavía falta para el final de la noche, y sin siquiera el consuelo de la presencia de Makkachin.

Con un suspiro, Victor deja su teléfono a un lado y cubre sus ojos con un brazo.

En lugar de lamentarse a solas, tal vez debería levantarse, buscar a Yuuri y aferrarse a él por el resto de la noche sin importar lo que hagan; mas si lo hace, Victor sabe, solo recordará por qué ha decidido darles a todos espacio cuando están con Yuuri.

Además, ellos solo tendrán a Yuuri por unos días más, a diferencia de él, quien partirá con Yuuri en el mismo avión hacia el mismo destino.

Repetirse eso en su mente no es del todo efectivo y con un quejido, Victor aparta su brazo y vuelve a tomar su teléfono, cerrando todo según considera qué tan buena idea sería llamar a Chris y desahogarse con él —y recibir consejos que no podrá poner en práctica mientras estén en Hasetsu—; al final, sin embargo, termina abriendo el tesoro nada oculto que lleva consigo a todas partes y que ha crecido con el paso del tiempo.

Pese a que la sensación de soledad no desaparece, ver foto tras foto de Yuuri con él lo hace sonreír, disfrutando el revivir los recuerdos tras cada una de ellas.

Los días de descanso que han transcurrido recorriendo San Petesburgo, los cortos momentos libres previos a las competiciones que han pasado como turistas, las celebraciones en el _Kiss & Cry_ luego del anuncio del puntaje, y el banquete en el que todo comenzó.

Que Yuuri insista en que no se acuerda de nada de ese último es decepcionante, tal como su vergüenza cuando Victor le recuerda de la existencia de todas esas fotos y videos, pero para Victor continúa siendo un preciado momento que nunca olvidará, que sigue haciendo palpitar su corazón y que incluso logra que todo su cuerpo entre en calor, haciéndolo desear sentir a Yuuri a su lado.

Ahora es más fuerte que antes, que en esos meses en los que soñó con una ilusión antes de descubrir la realidad, y lo lleva a evocar, en vez de imaginar, mucho más que apasionados bailes en una pista improvisada.

Victor suspira de nuevo, mas la añoranza que lo impulsa está tintada de deseo.

Si Yuuri estuviese a su lado, podría besarlo hasta que los labios de Yuuri se viesen tan rojos que no quedaría duda de lo que habían estado haciendo; podría tomar sus manos y atraerlo a él y entrelazar sus piernas para estar más cerca; podría escuchar los rápidos latidos de Yuuri resonando en su propio corazón.

Lo que pasa por su mente no es nada elaborado —solo sentir la calidez de la piel de Yuuri, no tener que deplorar ninguna distancia, ni temer interrupciones, ni verse obligado a compartir la atención de Yuuri con nadie—, pero es egoísta y estar consciente de eso no basta para que se detenga.

Al fin de cuentas no es como si le avergüence el hecho de que no hay nada ni nadie a quien quiera más en el mundo. Y ni siquiera ansía privar a todos de Yuuri, solo... solo ansía que Yuuri haga lo mismo que Victor lleva meses haciendo y solo lo vea a él.

Un sonido necesitado escapa de la garganta de Victor y aun antes de detenerse a pensar, Victor cierra los ojos y coloca a un lado su teléfono, para luego llevar sus manos hacia el borde de su pantalón, desabotonándolo y bajando la cremallera con una prisa que no había creído sentir.

Pero no puede evitarlo.

Pensar en apoderarse de toda la atención de Yuuri, en conseguir que Yuuri no desee más que a Victor en su vida, causa que el previo calor que lo había invadido descienda a su entrepierna y no toma mucho hasta que la presión de su ropa sea incómoda según la urgencia se incrementa.

Victor se permite un suspiro de alivio al liberar su miembro, más erguido de lo que debería estar cuando todavía no se ha tocado, y cierra una de sus manos alrededor de el.

Con solo Yuuri en mente, con solo pensar en sus sonrisas —la que muestra en la pista antes de interpretar Eros, la que le dedica a Victor cuando están a solas, la satisfecha que siempre intenta ocultar acurrucándose contra Victor después de hacer el amor—, con solo rememorar las manos de Yuuri en él —inocentes a veces, con toques casuales para llamar su atención; provocativas otras, cuando patinan juntos o están a solas; ávidas algunas noches, atrapando a Victor—, no le toma mucho endurecerse por completo y con la ayuda del líquido pre-seminal, deslizar su mano de arriba abajo se vuelve fácil.

Cada segundo su respiración es más ruidosa y está acompañada por sonidos que Victor no puede contener, pese a que lo intenta, mordiendo sus labios y deseando que fuese Yuuri quien lo acallase, besándolo hasta robarle el aliento y que su cabeza le de vueltas.

A este paso, sabe Victor, no durará mucho y a la vez no quedará satisfecho, pero el estar consciente de que eso último solo será posible una vez sea Yuuri el que lo esté tocando lo convence de seguir con el mismo ritmo desesperado, persiguiendo un orgasmo rápido que al menos le traerá un alivio temporal.

—¿Victor, sabes dónde está...?

Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Victor y de manera inconsciente alza sus caderas aun antes de abrir los ojos en respuesta a la voz de Yuuri.

Porque Yuuri está ahí, a poca distancia de la puerta y con su boca completamente abierta y sus ojos ocultos gracias al reflejo de la luz en sus lentes.

Yuuri da un paso hacia adelante que lo deja dentro de la habitación y jala la puerta con fuerza, cerrándola con un golpe seco que logra que Victor termine de procesar lo que está sucediendo y ralentice los movimientos de su mano al tiempo que contiene su respiración, aguardando por una reacción.

—Victor... —pronuncia Yuuri con dificultad en voz baja, petrificado en su lugar.

—Yuuri —lo imita Victor con un tono que no suena siquiera ahogado, cosa que Victor no sabe cómo es posible en medio de sus actividades actuales, en especial ahora que Yuuri está presente y lo está observando —o al menos eso quiere creer, aunque la luz sigue impidiéndole ver sus ojos— tal como había deseado.

Victor se estremece y rota un poco su muñeca, cosa que basta para que un gemido se escape de sus labios.

Eso parece sacar a Yuuri de su conmoción, pues da otro paso hacia adelante.

—¿Puedo...? —Yuuri no termina su pregunta, mas gesticula en su dirección con sus manos para darse a entender.

—¿Darme una mano? —replica Victor con una sonrisa provocativa que quizás no es del todo convincente, ya que su voz se ve rota por una pizca de risa y un nuevo jadeo.

Por un segundo, Yuuri muerde su labio inferior y da un paso más que lo deja a muy poca distancia de la cama.

—Mirarte.

Oh.

 _Oh._

Si abriese su boca, Victor está seguro de que nada coherente saldría de ella, por lo que contesta con acciones, estirando su otra mano para bajar del todo su pantalón y su ropa interior y quitárselos ambos para que nada obstruya la vista de Yuuri.

Hay algo excitante en darle un espectáculo de este tipo a Yuuri, mas está acompañado también de un anhelo por extenderlo, de acaparar la atención de Yuuri por todo el tiempo que sea posible tal como había estado fantaseando.

Es por eso que Victor afloja su agarre, convirtiendo sus toques en simples roces que no le brindan ningún alivio pero que por ahora le permiten concentrarse en Yuuri, y usa su otra mano para alzar su camisa y tocar su propio cuerpo con lentitud, trazando figuras en sus abdominales, subiendo por su pecho, jugando con sus tetillas como no lo habría hecho de estar solo.

Yuuri finalmente recorre la distancia que queda entre ellos y toma asiento sin ningún cuidado en el borde de la cama, como si sus piernas no pudiesen sostenerlo más.

Teniéndolo a su costado, mucho más cerca que antes, Victor puede escuchar su agitada respiración y la nueva posición también acaba con el efecto de la luz, permitiéndole ver los ojos de Yuuri, abiertos por completo, brillantes y totalmente fijos en él.

El gemido que eso le arranca quizás es más sonoro de lo que debería, pues Yuuri se sobresalta visiblemente y un segundo después se inclina sobre él, estirando una mano para apartar el flequillo de la frente sudorosa de Victor.

—Shh —susurra Yuuri, sonando firme pese a que el rubor en sus mejillas es notorio.

—Yuuri —gimotea Victor en respuesta.

Esa caricia lo afecta más que cualquier cosa que Victor pueda hacerse a sí mismo y lo lleva a arquearse en un mal coordinado intento de enderezarse solo para pegarse a él y sentirlo con todo su cuerpo aun si Yuuri continúa vestido.

Yuuri se aleja, no obstante, y usa una sola mano para instarlo a acostarse de nuevo.

—No te detengas.

El nuevo contacto es una nueva fuente de calor que deja su piel cosquilleando y ansiando más.

Pero decirle no a Yuuri es algo para lo que es malo y la cercanía y el que Yuuri no ha siquiera parpadeado, como si no quisiera perderlo de vista en ningún instante, es suficiente motivación para obedecer y recibe un premio por ello en la forma de una mano acariciando sus cabellos con una suavidad más apropiada para otro momento.

No que Victor tenga intención de quejarse.

La calidez proveniente de ese gesto se reparte por todo su cuerpo y lo lleva a retorcerse en la cama y reafirmar su agarre, moviendo su propia mano con más impaciencia, sus labios separados mientras nuevos jadeos escapan de ellos.

El que Yuuri se estremezca, deteniendo incluso sus caricias, y pase su lengua por sus labios, le roba el aliento y le dice del efecto que está teniendo en Yuuri aun antes de dirigir un vistazo fugaz hacia el cada vez más notorio bulto en los pantalones de Yuuri.

—¿Seguro que solo quieres mirar? —pregunta Victor tras tomar una bocanada de aire, necesaria para poder pronunciar tal frase de principio a fin.

—Yo...

Yuuri se sonroja, como si la idea de participar fuese más vergonzosa que ser un espectador y darle instrucciones a Victor, pero no toma más que Victor colocando una de sus manos en sus muslos para que Yuuri se permita un gemido y se incline más sobre él, fijando su vista en sus labios.

Si eso es lo que Yuuri quiere, Victor está más que dispuesto a dárselo.

Es fácil ladear su cabeza y apoyarse un poco en sus codos para cerrar toda distancia entre ellos e iniciar un contacto que los deja a ambos temblando, abriendo sus bocas y respondiendo con un desenfreno que expresa con claridad que ninguno tiene ya la paciencia para jugar, provocarse mutuamente y tomarse su tiempo, si es que realmente la tuvieron en un comienzo.

Victor cierra su otra mano en la cintura de Yuuri para atraerlo hacia él y tener un punto en el que centrarse mientras se levanta hasta quedar sentado.

Sin imponer resistencia al ser halado, Yuuri termina frente a él, descansando su peso sobre sus rodillas, y no hace nada para cambiar la posición de ambos, más interesado en continuar besándolo con ahínco y mover sus caderas para conseguir algo de fricción, cosa que Victor acepta aun cuando no está seguro de por cuándo más podrá hacerlo, pues el aire lo está abandonado y sentir el marco de las gafas de Yuuri hace que no sea tan placentero como podría serlo.

Pero es Yuuri, de hecho, quien rompe el contacto y toma el rostro de Victor entre sus manos, haciendo una pausa para observarlo mientras respira con dificultad.

Victor le sonríe y usa una mano para quitarle sus anteojos y dejarlos a un lado, sobre la cama, y la otra queda entre los dos, ocupada con el pantalón de Yuuri.

La reacción es inmediata. Yuuri pronuncia algo que él no consigue entender e inclina su cabeza contra el hombro de Victor, conteniendo su respiración cuando esa misma mano de Victor logra apartar su ropa lo suficiente para cerrarse alrededor de su miembro.

—Tócame —susurra Victor al oído de Yuuri con una sonrisa que no puede evitar.

Un nuevo sonido sale de la boca de Yuuri y aunque él sigue con su cabeza inclinada, Victor consigue entrever al menos parte de su sonrojo gracias a que se ha expandido hasta la punta de sus orejas.

A pesar de eso, Yuuri le concede su deseo e imita a Victor.

Su agarre es más firme de lo que se puede esperar ante tantas demostraciones de timidez y marca un ritmo rápido y firme, cosa que Victor agradece haciendo lo mismo y gimiendo loas que, combinadas, dejan a Yuuri estremeciéndose contra él y embistiendo su mano con un notorio ímpetu.

No es ninguna sorpresa que ninguno de ellos dure mucho.

Es el efecto de todos los últimos días, en los que no han estado separados mas tampoco lo suficientemente cerca, en los que quizás Victor, de manera inconsciente, ha extrañado tocar y ser tocado pese a dormir cada noche abrazados, y ahora la tensión y el deseo acumulado se han desbordado en pura desesperación.

Y todo indica que ha sido igual para Yuuri.

Victor no siente ninguna vergüenza al correrse en la mano de Yuuri y de hecho sonríe cuando Yuuri lo sigue poco después con un gemido ahogado que no logra acallar a pesar de tener sus labios contra el cuello de Victor.

En la posición en la que están es fácil estirar un brazo para tomar un par de pañuelos desechables para limpiar sus manos, cosa que Victor hace de manera automática, distraído ante la idea de besar a Yuuri de nuevo, deshacerse de todas sus prendas y esta vez tomarse todo con calma y disfrutar su calidez durante lo que le queda de vida.

Planear eso con tanta claridad prueba que está demasiado espabilado para haber acabado de tener un orgasmo, pero a Victor no le importa.

Este es un preámbulo que basta para apartarlo del filo de la impaciencia y le permite apreciar más el hecho de que tiene a Yuuri solo para él y en medio de una privacidad que solo suelen tener al final de la noche.

Victor sonríe y una vez nota que la respiración de Yuuri está volviendo a la normalidad, no puede evitar intentar provocarlo:

—¿Y qué pasó con tu resistencia?

—Es tu culpa —se queja Yuuri con un tono en el que no hay ni una pizca de molestia, mas entierra su rostro entre la curva del cuello y del hombro de Victor como si se sintiera abochornado y lo rodea con sus brazos—. No esperaba verte así.

Con una risa, Victor cierra los ojos, relajándose en la cercanía, contento de haber conseguido tomar a Yuuri desprevenido pese a no haberlo planeado.

—Sorpresa.

El bufido de Yuuri contra su piel suena como una carcajada contenida.

—No quiero levantarme. —Yuuri aprieta más su abrazo, como si temiera que Victor tuviese otras ideas e intentase escapar y dejarlo solo en la cama.

En respuesta, Victor acomoda un poco mejor su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama para poder sostener a Yuuri por todo el tiempo que Yuuri quiera seguir así.

—Últimamente no hemos tenido mucho tiempo —continúa Yuuri en voz baja.

—Estamos de vacaciones —señala Victor, confundido. No tienen ninguna obligación, por lo que pueden hacer lo que quieran; es eso lo que les permitió venir en primer lugar.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. —Yuuri suena frustrado, impaciente, y finaliza en un susurro que casi parece ser para sí mismo y no para Victor—: Sabía que esto pasaría.

Aunque Victor necesita unos segundos para atar los cabos, una vez lo hace frunce el ceño y abre sus ojos, enfocando su vista en Yuuri.

—¿Por eso no querías venir?

—No es que no quisiera —corrige Yuuri innecesariamente, pues eso es algo que Victor ha sabido desde el comienzo—. Solo... pensé que podríamos... solo tú y yo...

Victor contiene su respiración.

Eso suena bien. Diferente. Agradable de una manera distinta a lo que es visitar su segundo hogar, el hogar de Yuuri en el que él es tan bienvenido como Yuuri lo es.

—Si quieres raptarme a una isla abandonada —sugiere Victor con un tono ligero—, no me opondré.

—Eso no sería raptarte —ríe Yuuri, moviéndose para dejar su cabeza inclinada sobre el hombro de Victor y poder ahora alzar su mirada y verlo—. Pero no creo que sobrevivamos sin una pista.

Victor se encoge de hombros.

—Siempre podemos ir a un lugar apartado que tenga una pista pequeña, donde no nos conozcan.

—Todos te conocen.

—Y a ti.

Yuuri se remueve, luciendo incómodo por el comentario, mas no lo contradice y cierra los ojos con un suspiro.

Quizás los planes para una segunda ronda tendrán que esperar, considera Victor, también suspirando mientras vuelve a dejar caer sus párpados, y alza una mano para acariciar la espalda de Yuuri.

—¿Te arrepientes de venir? —cuestiona en un susurro, no queriendo acabar con la calma de Yuuri.

El silencio se extiende por tanto tiempo que Victor comienza a preguntarse si Yuuri se ha quedado dormido, mas antes de poder intentar algo para confirmarlo, Yuuri finalmente contesta.

—No.

Esa respuesta, que sin duda no fue dicha a la ligera, le quita un peso que Victor no había notado previamente, ya que por mucho que sus propios sentimientos ambivalentes no sean del todo de su agrado, la idea de haber arruinado las vacaciones de Yuuri, de haberlo puesto en la incómoda posición de resentir parte del tiempo con su familia porque hay algo más que quiere hacer, es mucho peor.

—Yo tampoco, pero también te extraño —confiesa, inclinando su cabeza para depositar un beso en los cabellos de Yuuri.

—Suena tonto, ¿sabes? —El tono de Yuuri es pensativo—. Pasamos casi todo el día juntos.

—Que cruel eres, Yuuri.

Su exageración consigue que Yuuri se enderece, alejándose lo suficiente de él para observarlo por unos segundos antes de poner sus ojos en blanco, mas luego lo besa como si quisiera robarle el aliento, su lengua buscando acceso a su boca y prometiendo que la espera ha llegado a su fin.

* * *

No es como si algo cambie drásticamente.

La mañana siguiente, desayunan con toda la familia Katsuki, quienes les informan que recibieron una llamada de un canal de televisión interesado en hacer un especial sobre ellos y no preguntan sobre la ausencia de ambos en la cena la noche anterior; luego pasean con Makkachin por la ciudad, recibiendo saludos en cada cuadra; y terminan en la pista, donde las trillizas los reciben con un bullicio que no entiende del todo pero que corea de buen humor mientras Yuko y Takeshi ríen y Yuuri trata de interrumpir el desorden.

Y aun así, es tan agradable como lo fue el primer día.

Victor se encuentra sonriendo sin razón alguna gran parte del tiempo, rodeando los hombros de Yuuri cada vez que tiene la oportunidad y tomando a ratos la mano derecha de Yuuri para besarla, rozando siempre el anillo de oro tanto con sus labios como con sus dedos.

Su buen humor hace que no solo Yuuri lo observe con curiosidad, mas a Victor no le molesta esa atención y prefiere disfrutar de la familiaridad de Hasetsu de nuevo, incluso visitando otra vez el castillo ninja para tomar nuevas fotos, esta vez consiguiendo que Yuuri pose con él en algunas.

Incluso el que Yuuri decida pasar por el estudio de Minako esa noche no daña su ánimo y Victor lo despide con una sonrisa y la promesa de que lo esperará para comer katsudon con él, esta vez no porque compartir el tiempo de Yuuri con otros le sea difícil, sino porque necesita una siesta y Makkachin parece tener la misma idea en mente.

Sus planes, sin embargo, se ven interrumpidos antes de que llegue a su habitación, pues se topa con Mari, quien le hace un gesto para indicarle que se acerque a la ventana junto a la que ella está.

—Victor —dice Mari tras una calada de su cigarrillo—, una cosa.

—¿Sí? —Victor se aproxima sonriente sin pensarlo dos veces, curioso.

Es inusual que Mari quiera hablar solo con él y que lo haga pidiéndole su atención primero en vez de ir al grano desde un comienzo.

—Cerca de la playa hay hoteles.

¿Qué?

Toda sonrisa desaparece de su rostro, leyendo entre líneas un rechazo que le trae ecos de un _terminemos_ que ya debería ser cosa del pasado.

De repente, Mari maldice por lo bajo y mueve sus manos con nerviosismo, cosa que hace que el cigarrillo se deslice por entre sus dedos. Mari pronuncia un nuevo exabrupto, moviéndose desesperada para intentar agarrarlo en el aire y lo consigue tras dos intentos fallidos en los que ase solo aire, terminando ligeramente inclinada y con un cigarrillo doblado entre dos dedos de su mano derecha.

Se parece mucho a Yuuri en ese instante, al menos en sus gestos. Hay algo reconfortante en ello y basta para que Victor no piense en lo peor y aguarde por una explicación.

— _Love hotels_ —pronuncia Mari con algo que parece un sonrojo en sus mejillas, aunque bien puede ser una ilusión de la luz, al tiempo que se endereza—. Hoteles para parejas que quieran privacidad.

A Victor le toma unos segundos procesarlo, quizás porque todavía no se ha recuperado del susto previo o por el acento de Mari, pero cuando lo hace, suspira con alivio.

—Oh.

—Ténganlo en cuenta la próxima vez —finaliza, dirigiendo su vista hacia la ventana—. Hay cosas que no necesito saber de mi hermano.

—Por supuesto, Mari. —Si bien la chica no lo está mirando, Victor le dedica una amplia sonrisa—. Gracias.

Mari lo despide con un gesto de su mano sin encararlo y murmura en japonés algo que suena como «¿por qué tengo que decir esto yo?» que Victor decide fingir no haber entendido para no incrementar el bochorno que Mari ha intentado ocultar.

Que Mari haya decidido decirle esto a él y no a Yuuri le trae una extraña alegría que lo llena de calidez y hace que una vez más se sienta en casa en esta pequeña ciudad que bien puede ser considerada como un pedazo del paraíso en la tierra.

Porque sí, está en casa, piensa Victor poco después y se acuesta, acariciando a Makkachin de manera distraída, y aunque no por eso olvida el "nuestro" que quiere crear con Yuuri, siente que no dejará de apreciar este hogar en el que ha sido bienvenido, aun si mientras estén en el tiene que compartir a Yuuri.

Por eso, solo por eso, sabe que volverá a sugerir que pasen al menos una parte de sus próximas vacaciones en Hasetsu y sospecha que Yuuri estará de acuerdo con él.


End file.
